


【露中】月夜心盟

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: Attetion：粤方言出没注意慢热发展好想急死你。Summary：小情侣确立关系之前挠心痒痒的试探和纠结。（其实就是想让露中到我老家来逛逛顺便谈个恋爱而已。差点就要取名羊城热恋了！）
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	【露中】月夜心盟

*

夏天到了八月，好似汽车行至下坡路，开始小心翼翼地减了速。热仍然是热的，如汽车下坡时不必特意去踩油门就能滑行；但这热与六七月的热相比，又不是同一种程度的热了。临近立秋的暑热不再是两个大太阳烧就的炎热，也不再是桑拿房式将人蒸熟的溽暑。这时候的傍晚是天赐的礼物。走出门去，踩着这样微凉的夜风，心头便一阵舒爽。到得江边河边，嗅着江河之水独特的咸腥气味，沿途看着渔火，悠闲漫步，真是快意。如果逢上好看的月光，披着一身的银灰色走在滨江边上，互诉衷肠，没有哪对有情人是难以盟心定终身的。

伊万·布拉金斯基就是在这样的一个小心翼翼地发着热的夏末夜晚将王耀约出门来看剧的。他计划着表演结束后，无论是地铁还是公车的末班车都停运了，夜班车的车站也挤满了人。王耀这个人的个性里潜伏着猫一样的急躁，伊万猜他肯定不会乖乖等车，倒不如直接顺着沿江路一直走——这人以前周末去爬山，体力可好了——沿途上偶尔看看珠江两岸的夜景，偶尔吹吹江风，在这样清凉的星空底下，伊万要把心里话说清楚。他觉得是势在必得的。  


剧是粤剧有名的“剧宝”——唐涤生改编的《紫钗记》。伊万特意选了剧院的寄送服务，两张剧票互相拥抱着安睡在黄色信封里，开演一周前辗转从系里送到王耀手上。伊万留学三年，早就熟识中国的各式物流服务了。他一看快递员即将投送，便反复地清清嗓子，脑中默诵一遍打好的腹稿。估摸着时间差不多了，大概是每天下午王耀到学院楼的时间，学工办的老师会好心提醒他中午系里来了寄给他的信——伊万拨通了微信语音。  


“喂，万尼亚？……所以这两张票是你搞的鬼咯？”

王耀疲倦的声音从听话筒传来，电波失真，然而使他的声音造化得沙哑，好像清晨露水过载的绿叶，不住地低了头，叶面上的水珠便断了线，纷纷捶打着低矮处的嫩叶。伊万从这样的疲倦、沙哑的声音里听出往日的柔和和快乐，他知道一定是王耀组里的实验有条不紊地推进着。这意味着王耀毕业论文的孕育是健康的，过一段时间，他心血养育的这个孩子般珍贵的硕果就要结成了。

“是呀，”伊万呵呵笑了，“我想请王耀博士，看一场戏。”

“噗！你听不懂广东话，看这干嘛呀。”王耀不禁笑了，伊万猜他解开了信封，将一张票正反面反复看了几次，“同价位其他时段的其他剧目不好吗？”

伊万闻言，自觉将手指比在嘴边，好像对面是王耀，他摆出一副思考的模样给他看，“唔，小飞侠彼得·潘？都柏林儿童合唱团？”

“倒也不必这样童真。”王耀叹了一口气，“你看过剧情简介？”

“看过了。”伊万笑道，“我当然是看过了才找你看的。”

《紫钗记》是汤显祖写就的名剧之一，典型的才子佳人题材。在广东，它的风头竟远远超过《牡丹亭》，原因在于任剑辉与白雪仙多年前表演的粤剧电影。即便人们都说再没有人唱得比她们好，但再演《紫钗记》，票友们都忍不住去看一遍过瘾的。伊万特意选了这一部剧，就是想要意味深长的效果。他和王耀离别的笙箫快要奏鸣了，再不想办法把话说清楚怎么行？  


“当真找我看？……找个姑娘看不好吗？”王耀的问句听起来那样肯定，八成他是知道伊万的性子的，只不过是以此来说服自己。伊万将他的个性也摸透了，暗自快乐着，他知道王耀一定会赴约的，凭这样的语气。

“当真。”伊万斩钉截铁地回敬道，“总之周六晚上见。”

“行吧，结束以后我有话想跟你说。周六见。”

  
“……我也有话想说。再见。”

  
王耀也不回话，直接将电话碾熄了，好像怕无名火燃起把什么东西烧尽。伊万习惯了他这样优柔寡断的个性，知道他擅长逃跑，总是不让人把话说透。然而，王耀刚才却说，有话要对他说。突如其来的沮丧重重地压在伊万心头，好像初学瑜伽球的小象，不知轻重地将四只脚轮流踩到球上某处，恐惧自己快要滑下去，只好不断地摇晃着身体和尾巴，以求重心稳定。伊万被心头的小象搞得惴惴不安，顿时失了方才谈话的勇气。现在，王耀的优柔寡断和胆小传染到他身上了。他忽然不如之前那样期待周六的夜晚了。

伊万认识王耀刚满两年，着迷他却超过一年了。  


伊万·布拉金斯基是王耀在读院校的国际留学生，他读的学科跟王耀的专业甚至学院是八竿子打不着的关系。跟王耀的相识可谓是机缘巧合。当时王耀所在课题组的实验正胶着，王耀家又在本地，留不留校都不影响他和家人团聚，故痛快答应了导师的请求，也顺手接了疫情管控期志愿者的活。于是，两个人从前年初夏开始，便每日见面，逢见面也有固定的友好交流：“你好，测量体温，好的，36.8°C，正常。”

  
楼上楼下住着肤色不同、语言不同的国际生，王耀被要过好几次微信了，不是找他学汉语就是找他扫pdd，逢这样的要求，王耀只好给自己找借口说“手机没带在身上了”。伊万倒不一样，只是急着问他某某路往哪比较近，几个版本的导航说法都不一样，只能低垂着紫眼睛水汪汪地求助于他。王耀心软了，加了微信，将详细的路线告诉他——也是出于广东人仁义的本性，哪能放着一个老实憨厚的外地人被出租车绕路薅羊毛呢！

伊万不知道，王耀想象几次他这样憨厚、“人生路不熟”*的高个子塞在出租车后座，眼睁睁看着计程器哔哔哔算着流水账，根本无法流利地用广东脏话和司机理论……王耀觉得胸前的红领巾更加鲜红了，因此伊万各样的友好往来，他是心安理得地接受着的，甚至还给予了回应。比如每日测量体温的时候，伊万往他手里塞一颗糖；比如来往校园路上遇到伊万，对方往他手里塞一杯多买的酸奶；再比如，邀请王耀喝早茶，说是感谢王耀对他的照顾，偏偏告诉他要去“点都德”*——这下子王耀可不能坐视不管了——你居然约一个广州人吃点都德，这不亚于请湖北人吃周黑鸭、请四川人吃日本人改良的麻辣火锅或者南方人吃的鸳鸯锅、请意大利人吃萨○亚*！王耀直接告诉他取消原来的路线，索性带他到老城区穿街过巷，真正学会什么是“食在广州”。

（①人生路不熟：粤语一句俗话，形容一个人到陌生地方，人对于路来说既是面生的，路对于他来说也是陌生不熟悉的，把路拟人化表达了。②点都德：广州人集体摇头否认的不正宗早茶，好吃是好吃，但不是真正的早茶，而且极贵，纯粹薅游客羊毛；③萨○亚：广东一家连锁餐饮，做意大利菜，我导的意大利留学生曾经嚷嚷道：“这是假的意大利菜！”）

有了这样几次的游乐，王耀自然欣然接受伊万后来的邀约。只是在伊万看来，这些都是约会。而王耀意识到的时候，已经是去年夏天的事了。

当时，伊万约他看电影。那是一部很普通的喜剧片。两个人跟其他观众一样，乐呵呵地咀嚼着爆米花，时而哼哼低笑。实在没忍住，就放声大笑起来。夏季用电高峰，好似一把锋利的剪刀，也不待任何人察觉，它便悄然将一个个电闸像轻柔的丝线一样剪断了。电影刚演到最激动人心的地方，观众纷纷嚷嚷着没趣，打开手电筒要离场。王耀悄声说，等这些人都走了，他们再走，这才安全，免生意外。伊万答应了。忽然有什么东西砸到伊万旁边，王耀忙去看他有没有受伤，才往他那边看，却被别人晃来的手机的光照亮了面前伊万的脸——王耀发现，伊万在黑暗中悄然又热烈地偷看着他，好像他在校园里随处可见的学生情侣互看的目光——王耀红了脸，起身跟着人潮，竟逃跑了，还跑丢了一只鞋。

接下来半个学期，王耀都在躲他。伊万知道自己那天的眼神出卖了自己，但也不特别后悔，只是烦心如何让王耀重新跟自己来往。狠下心来，就在某天到他宿舍楼下堵人了。伊万说，我不知道你是什么原因躲开我——最终还是用了装傻和若无其事策略——但请你告诉我是什么原因可以吗？你是我在广州、在中国，唯一交心的好友，我们之间出了什么问题吗？  


王耀是个脸皮薄的人，他始终说不出来什么理所当然的原因来断交。最后，还是别别扭扭地与他来往，但比起以前更要在意分寸，比如单独到外游玩，约五次才答应一次，有时候还中途接了同学的电话就跑了，伊万郁闷极了。幸亏转机出现了——一场暴雨将伊万重新带回到王耀的安全区内。

S大南门濒临滨江，每年端午节前都会有几场例行的暴雨。今年这几场里有一位鹤立鸡群的主儿。暴雨好似滚烫的炉火，直接将水面沸腾了，碎石大的雨珠在江面上恣意起舞，江水在这场突如其来的宴会喝了个酩酊大醉，吐得到处都是。珠江水涨到加高的花岗岩栏杆上，肆无忌惮地将脚步迈到岸上，直接将靠近滨江的居民区、公路、学校、商场都浸泡在怀抱里了。广州的夏天一般在四月上任了，兢兢业业地烘烤得广州人不得不穿上短衣短裤，这时候下的暴雨，跟烧开水没什么区别。广州人都会互相调侃：“落滚水了！”被泡在涨潮里，广州人便互相苦笑：“浸温泉了！”

  
王耀平时应该呆在坐落于大学城的北校区，那个跟珠江距离远着的干旱孤岛上。他周末回了一趟家，便打算优哉游哉地到南校探访本科时认识的同学。暴雨来了，根本走不掉，又看同学忙着抢救学院物资，也跟着将裤脚撸起来，一块踩着涨水去搬东西。

  
涨水很高，将王耀这一双拉到膝盖上卡其色的裤脚打湿成深深的褐色。膝盖沾湿了，原本很淡的腿毛现在不时在水里游动，要么上岸后就紧紧贴着腿拧成波浪的模样。王耀分神去看自己的腿毛，大概是想起来往甚密的那位国际友人——他那双腿好像穿了毛裤一样。正思及此，不小心踩进了一个窟窿，急着抬脚逃出来，却被刮伤了，血汨汨而出，泡在水里，好像一条游动的鱼被一刀砍开身体，红色便在淡淡的茶色里渲染开来。从水里将小腿艰难地提出来才发现，一尾长长的红蛇蜿蜒在腿肚上，尾巴长长地延伸着——那是血在流动。

  
王耀在友人满怀歉意的陪伴下回到北校宿舍，也不敢跟家人提起这段来历，索性说实验正忙，呆在楼上不出门了。第二天却看到伊万敲开他的门，送来午饭、晚饭——伊万是从整日不开灯的实验室猜出来的。伊万是提着养伤的药水和洁净的棉布来的，还记得检查他的伤势。其实也算不得什么大伤，他又是男孩子，哪就那么娇气了。可是伊万偏偏垂着眼去看，用目光默默地清洗着腿肚上的血痕和伤疤。伊万说，看着就觉得疼，很疼。王耀的室友早一年毕业了，王耀也不想让别人麻烦，伊万的陪伴和照顾恰逢其时、恰到好处。王耀默默感激，也就默认他接下来的关心和邀约了。

一场暴雨居然让伊万可以在他的安全区里大展手脚，这使伊万暗喜之余，更加紧追不舍。王耀虽然不再抗拒，但又总讲着包含许多暗示的话，告诉伊万他俩在一起不会有什么好结果，只会是无疾而终的。可是王耀从不干脆利落地把话头堵死——他从不说不爱伊万，或者说不喜欢男性，这让伊万始终希望不熄——伊万总能感觉王耀的笑眼里透露着一丝爱意，但只要稍微明显一些，他便藏起来了。伊万从他身上是能嗅得见那样的气质的，比如他刻意留长的头发，偶尔表现得明显的洁癖，明明是和蔼可亲的大好男孩，身边却从未见过女伴。这在广州不算什么，顶多路上一两个人悄悄盯一两眼便完了。广州人向来开明，长辈都会说自己欢喜最重要。王耀自小在广州长大，理应不顾忌呀。那么问题出现在哪里呢？

伊万豁然开朗，原来是在自己身上！他是俄罗斯人，这个国家的恐同是出了名的——其实只是一种刻板印象。*王耀大抵是想到两个人即便在一起了，将来一定是会被现实的压力分开的。长痛不如短痛，倒不如不要在一起了。想到原因了，伊万又气又好笑。没想到王耀比他年长四年，却这样迂腐、保守和糊涂！他怎这样胆小呢。伊万知道，自己应该主动做些什么，让王耀安下心来爱他。

（④刻板印象：实际上和我们差不多，愿意因为爱自己的孩子而接受孩子的同性爱人，当然也是有的。）

于是就到了约定好的周六晚上。王耀先到的，在大门前无所适从。王耀很焦灼地将眼睛转来转去，好像海岛上的灯塔，非把身边等待剧目开场的观众都先辨识一遍才安心。伊万顺着他的目光去看，果然，女性居多，次之为老者。在场的青壮年男性——身边都有女伴，或是正等待着女伴。  


“所以你怎么突然来的雅兴要看粤剧呀。”王耀今天穿了一件印花体恤，不再有衣领遮掩他修长好看的鹅颈。伊万差点看得入迷，回道：“我在广州上学，总不能到毕业都不看一场吧，长长见识嘛。”顿一顿，又低声道：“而且这是你的母语，虽然我听不懂，但我很想学会。”

  
“啧……很难学的啦。”王耀笑了，逃开了重要的字眼，“像我室友，去年毕业的那个，在这里上这么久的学，还是没学会。你这个老外更难学了。而且学会了又怎么样？”

  
“学会了，留在这生活就有用了。”灯灭了，舞台上走出来旦角和小旦——那是霍小玉和她的丫鬟浣纱，伊万忍住暗中去抓王耀的手的冲动，“我想留下来。”

  
王耀叹了气，“……结束后我有话跟你说。”伊万猜他努了努嘴，示意周边有其他观众，便答应了。

广州大剧院的字幕一般在舞台右侧的显示屏上——屏幕极小，字却极大，为了完整呈现，字幕现形就好像变魔术一样，忽的一下出现了，忽的一下又灭了，变成另外一串汉字红着脸跃出来。粤剧完全是用粤方言去唱词和念白的，字幕又是闪动不定的，不通粤语的人自然会感到吃力。然而伊万提早做了功课，把任白表演的经典老版听过两遍了。虽然是听不明白的，照着手机应用上呈现的唱词字幕，终于凭借着三年来学习的专业知识搞懂了。伊万很庆幸自己学的是商务汉语，也庆幸自己来到广州结识王耀。即便王耀仍要婉言拒绝，他今日非要把话说清楚不可——他把王耀的答复当作前途的志愿，要为了他永远地留在这片长夏无冬的热土上与他一起生活。

晚上的戏散场了，果然找不见末班车，也被行人堵住了夜班车站的前路。伊万对王耀说，沿着江边走吧，我陪你回家。王耀怔了怔，说，原来你是算计好的？伊万不置是否，只是步伐沉沉的，好像有什么心事。方才的好戏演出大团圆的结局，走出剧场时，两个人还面带笑容。走到江边，披着月光，两个人却再说不出什么话来。伊万的微笑是苦涩的，他不去看王耀，便不知道王耀也被他感染得不想言语。其实也好！索性不言语，就这样走到S大南门吧！伊万怯场了，明明自己搭好了舞台，写好了对白，现在却不敢念白了。这算什么！他在心里痛苦地自责起来。

夜深了，月光早不是初升时那样害羞，如果说傍晚刚冒头的它是一枚小小的花苞，到了夜晚它便渐渐舒展了花瓣，将近夜深，它终于抛开了羞答答的儿女柔情，恣意怒放起来，长长的花瓣花蕊穿越高空垂落到地面上，柔柔地安抚着行人的发与肩。今夜的风比往日的稍大一些，推得江浪柔柔地拍打着礁石和石砖。两个人披着这样的月光，听着这样的浪声，慢慢地踱着步。他们都垂着眼去看对方的影子，不在意照亮他们影子的对岸的灯光。对岸一座座写字楼熄了灯，只剩城市刻意打扮的霓虹屏幕闪烁着往日播放的内容，一尾尾金鱼从这座大厦游到另一座大厦，这是老领导心悦诚服的美丽夜景，但年轻人都嘲笑像是多年前电脑屏保的一个款式，夜夜看同样的鱼群在石泥高楼这个硕大的鱼缸里游动，又有什么特别的美意呢，倒不如专心享受夜风、江声、月光和星空。

  
王耀唤了一声，将伊万惊得不敢落脚，待听清王耀是在请求他不要走那么快，他才松了一口气。王耀说，有话跟他说，他却不愿去听。他很害怕自己设想的情景不但不会演成，而且还会迎来难堪的剧终。但王耀请他走慢一些，他照做了，虽然他知道这样做是危险的——王耀一定会在两个人并肩走的时候，终于艰难地开口，给两个人还未开始的爱情故事宣告完结。伊万觉得自己现在就是个童心未泯的小学生，直到长假结束也不愿意去看考试揭的榜，或者不愿迎来开学，耍着赖躲在被窝里，势要以这样一种对时间的浪费作为他珍惜和叹息假期尾声的方式。

但王耀还是开口了。“万尼亚。”他比伊万矮一个头，所以声音是从低处传来的，“我有话想对你说。”  


“我，我也有。我想先说，可以吗？”伊万停下来了，自暴自弃似的咬牙道，“不管了，我要先说。你不准先说。”伊万将王耀拉到栏杆前，也不去看他的神情是否同意。伊万只觉自己此刻十分幼稚，但总好过准备好的话被王耀一竿子打死烂在心里，倒不如早说，潇潇洒洒地离场！

“嗯，你说。”——伊万竟听见王耀话里的笑意——难道是看出他的幼稚，正在笑他？或者说，是一种怜悯的微笑，因为不管他怎样诉说真情实意，王耀已经预备好要狠心拒绝了，所以提前为他感到同情。是这样吗？

尽管心头沮丧，好似不带任何安全措施站在悬崖边上，伊万深吸一口气，尝试鼓起勇气。他侧着脸望向江面，看到江浪披着月光，温柔地拍打着江岸。他想，月光这盏大大的天灯，一如舞台上的聚光灯，已经将他高挺的鼻梁描银勾勒，此刻他的侧脸应该是好看的。他曾经在镜子里审视自己不同角度的颜色，最终觉得侧脸最不错，既可以掩饰紧张，不显得幼稚——因为他正脸看起来圆圆的，好像还未长大——而且轮廓俊美，希望以此能够打上几点同情分，请王耀拒绝的时候不要把话说太狠。深呼吸作好一番铺垫，伊万终于要开口了。  


“耀，我……你是知道的，我知道的；你应该也是知道我是知道的……”伊万断断续续说了几个字，又觉得别扭，把自己气笑了，“我是说，我对你确实是那个意思，我是很喜欢你的，但是你总是三言两语撇开话题，也不给我回答……当然也是因为我一直不敢把话说明白，我……我快毕业了，我想留下来，不完全是为了你，但很大一部分是因为你。我……我，……”伊万在心里狠狠地捶打着自己的大腿，臊得满脸通红，倒不是因为王耀在身边听，也不是因为听不到他的回应或者拒绝，而是对自己感到深深的失望。什么！预备了这么久，竟然说得支离破碎的——他原本还想说，选这出剧的原因还有一个：最初演唐涤生改编的粤剧《紫钗记》的任剑辉和白雪仙，她们是公认的戏台伉俪，情同忠贞的白鹤，一方仙逝，一方便伤心地隐了身，不再与他人表演情侣了。这是伊万从选修课上听来的逸闻，同学们课上都听得感动，他想用这样一个故事打动王耀——数十年前的两名女子如此，他们也可以如此。伊万已经准备好满腹的勇气，要和王耀一起迎来未来的生活——当然，前提是王耀的同意。王耀眼里的爱意总是扑朔迷离的，稍微显形，又藏起来了——教他想到今晚的字幕屏，王耀的心意好像兔子，稍不留神就藏起来了。他原来独处的时候十分笃定，觉得王耀一定会爱他，可是站在王耀面前，伊万又退缩了。他甚至想把话说完便拔腿就跑——这倒比王耀更像害羞的兔子了。

“……我说完了。”伊万抿着嘴，好像很痛苦，“到你了。”也许王耀看他一副苦巴巴的样子，又忍不住笑了。王耀哼哼低笑几声，又清了清嗓子，大大方方道，“那我开始了。”

伊万在心里感叹，王耀比他年长那四年真不是白长的。相比起他满腹纠结，王耀现在倒是不慌不乱——可是他那次从影院逃跑，算得上是慌不择路了——王耀半晌都没说出一个字来，伊万暗想，这下真的死火了*，王耀是在为自己要讲的话感到为难。那必定是一番狠绝的话。但王耀的脸如何也看不出铁石心肠几个字来。伊万便想到自己此刻就是一尾鱼，在宽敞的水缸里不安地游动着，鱼看不到光，看不到外界，只触到挡去去路的滑滑的壁——它知道自己快要被宰杀了，焦灼地胡乱游动，不断撞墙，即便不能逃生，也好表达一番烦躁。

  
（⑤死火：粤方言，一般指车子抛锚熄火了，放在日常指“完了”。）

王耀开口了，说的话他不甚明了。王耀含笑注视他，慢吞吞地念着什么。伊万听久了，才意识到是之前在手机上、在剧院里听到的。那是霍小玉在读李益写给她的盟心句。她用温软的粤方言念道：“水上鸳鸯，云中翡翠，日夜相从；生死无悔，引喻山河，指诚日月。……”

  
盟心句未完，王耀的话语停了，唇紧紧闭着，伊万却被狂喜占据了心窝，先前压在心头的小象早就被赶走了，换来一头小鹿，使尽力气，一下一下地敲着一面鼓，咚、咚、咚。眼前王耀的脸却渐渐放大了，王耀还讶异地瞪大了好看的杏眼，然而卧蚕浅浅圆润起来——那是他默许的微笑——伊万不做思考，已经将自己递过去，将王耀印在自己唇下，才感觉温热不久，他便悄悄探入舌来，将吻加深，愈发缠绵。月下江景也变得暧昧温柔起来，水声啧啧在耳畔轻响，江浪似的推揉着互相的唇舌。一吻罢，伊万没舍得离开王耀，微微弯腰将额头与他的相抵，紫眼睛便跟王耀琥珀色的眼睛对看着，两人的睫毛交错掺杂在一起。王耀笑了，伊万也笑了。伊万想，王耀的卧蚕真好看。于是两手攀上来，轻柔地摩挲着他的脸颊。

  
“……我还以为，”伊万低声悄悄道，但难掩快乐，不加抑制，或许就要放声高唱起来，“以为你会拒绝。”

  
“噗。”王耀眼里倒映着伊万，此刻含着笑，便微微半弯，伊万被藏得一半的脸，“我想清楚了。既然你都想好留下来，我不用害怕失去你，那还是大胆一些把你认领了吧。”王耀调皮地用一手擦拭伊万的嘴，“这上面现在盖了我的章，不能反悔了。”

  
“我不反悔，”伊万热切地注视着他，王耀便红了脸，伊万看他脸红，满意地说道，“你不要逃跑就好。”

  
“什么呀，你干嘛提那个。”王耀扬眉，作势要把伊万推开，却被伊万重新拉到怀里，还未等他开口说什么，伊万又将吻落下，这一次不如刚才。这一次是更绵长的。伊万轻咬他的下唇几次，深深吮着，好像把他当作茶楼的凤爪，专心要吸出来它香喷喷的卤汁。王耀呼吸不得，便轻拍肩头几下，伊万才恋恋不舍地放开他去。

  
伊万才想起东方人的内敛和保守，心头又慌乱起来——这下可不是把刚才加的分全扣光了！伊万摇摇头，不知道自己眼里满是遗憾，还故作绅士：“晚了，我送你回去。”  


“噗。”王耀明明是轻笑着，现在倒不好意思地别过头去，“可是我回哪啊，今晚家里不留门啊。”  


“啊？”

“我弟今天问我是去拍拖吗？我说是啊。”王耀狡黠地看他一眼，又把头别开，好像在说让他自己看着办，“他问我夜晚仲返唔返屋企*，我说，可能不回了吧。”

（⑥拍拖：约会；⑦仲：还，还会，还要；⑧屋企：家。）

不待王耀把话说完，伊万又去吻他，索性将他整个人挂自己身上去——当夜他尝到王耀的甜美，王耀也尝到他的青涩。两个人互拥醒来，共赏对方欢愉的红晕。尽管王耀没把完整的盟心句说完，可伊万心里已满是甜蜜和笃定，以后，他不必纠结和猜疑了。广州的夏天是那样漫长的，就像年轻恋人的爱情那样热烈。第二年的五月，王耀毕业了，穿着红布剪裁的博士服，招他去合影。刚好背后的池塘里游来一对鸳鸯。伊万满意地摩挲着彩印照片，哼哼念着什么。王耀在身边整理着行李，红着耳根踢了他一脚。自打在一起以后，每年初夏，伊万便像一部复读机，一定要反复害爱人红脸。

如果过路的人走近这个高大的俄罗斯人，会讶异于他夹杂着大舌音的粤语吟诵：“生则同衾，死则同穴……”他身边站着红了耳根的同性爱人，不好意思地含笑偷看行人几眼，目光稍纵即逝。路人知道了，这又是广州热浪里的一对鸳鸯，正在享受他们漫长的夏天。

*“水上鸳鸯”一段接“生则同衾”一句，选自粤剧《紫钗记》中《花院盟香》一折，内容为李益与霍小玉完婚后互诉衷肠。

END ^L^ 0 0:


End file.
